


Мертвые

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Действие происходит во время событий трилогии «Войны Душ».О том, чем после смерти занимаются мертвые.





	Мертвые

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразное выполнение заявок "Стурма, пожалуйста, взываю к любителям лауфул-гудов" и "Додайте чего-нибудь про Стила и Палина".
> 
> Спасибо команде WTF DragonLance 2016.

— Что б я вообще понимала, что ты в ней нашёл, — Китиара отодвигает кружку и возмущённо передергивает плечами.

Тёплый свет, падающий на темные кудри, кажется обманчиво настоящим.

— Ладно бы Танис! Сама ни раз очаровывалась, но болезный вид и торчащие рёбра? Даже для тебя это слишком!

Стурм, привычным жестом разглаживая усы, неопределённо хмыкает, отлично зная, что последует дальше.

— Запомни, живым до нас дела нет. Как и нам до них. Так что хватит тут торчать, даже твой драгоценный Танис ушёл. Между прочим, вместе с моими братцами.

История о том, как Карамон и Рейстлин её не дождались, а ещё братья называются, повторяется изо дня в день. 

— Я их воспитывала, между прочим, — карие глаза опасно вспыхивают. — А они, мало того, что неблагодарные, ещё и позволили меня убить! Еле потом от вечной жизни с Сотом избавилась, хвала Королеве!

Стурм не напоминает о том, кто на самом деле виноват в её гибели, и молчит. Каждый раз, когда Китиара приходит, ему кажется, что молчание — лучший способ сделать так, чтобы она поскорей ушла. И каждый раз понимает, что ей все равно: слушает он или нет, главное для неё — в тысячный раз напомнить, что их неблагодарный сын ведет себя, как последний дурак.

— И по твоей милости, кстати! Я бы никогда такой чушью не занималась.

В это он верит: сложно представить, чтобы Китиара скучала за кем-то из живых. Она даже Таниса не разу не пыталась увидеть, хотя перед смертью простирала к нему руки, видимо, надеясь на чудо.

— Стил уже взрослый мальчик, — и это чистая правда, их сын не привык спрашивать разрешения. Впрочем, ничего странного: Стил рос без родителей, на попечении у приемной матери, любившей его и потакавшей во всем.

Китиара бормочет проклятия и вновь отхлебывает эля: Стурм не уверен, что она может почувствовать вкус, впрочем, как и он сам.

— Чушь! Отговорки! Уже столько времени он никак не уходит. А ведь его ждет Королева. Мы с ним могли бы столько всего сделать!

В её голосе звучит искреннее сожаление, и Стурм благодарит Паладайна за то, что при жизни ей было не до сына. Иначе страшно представить, какая тьма могла бы поселиться в душе у мальчика.

— Он и так рыцарь Такхизис, — цедит Китиара, словно угадывая его мысли. — Не обольщайся, просто перед смертью бедняга ничего другого вспомнить не мог. Вот и произнес ваш девиз.

Стурм с гордостью вспоминает, как сын спас мир от Хаоса, и отрицательно качает головой. Уж ему-то ясно, что, несмотря на все происки врагов, Стил выбрал свет. И больше никто не сможет сбить его с верного пути.

— И что тебе неймется?! Уже все ваши давно ушли. А ты торчишь здесь непонятно зачем.

Когда она вонзала копье в Стурма, то выглядела такой же злой и неприступной. На миг ему кажется, что Китиара ревнует, но вот кого именно, сказать сложно. Ее душа всегда была потемки и вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще знал про то, о чем она думает.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу уйти без Стила. А он не желает бросать Палина, пока все не наладится: после исчезновения магии тот сильно сдал, перестал интересоваться тем, что происходит вокруг.

— Чушь! Зная нашу семейку, у моего несносного племянника есть шанс стать вторым Рейстлином. И возвращать свою треклятую магию всю жизнь. Особо извращёнными способами, кстати. Стил уж точно ему в этом не помощник!

— Это не так. Он поддерживает брата, присматривает за ним.

Китиара хохочет, давясь элем: истории о том, как призраки помогают живым неизменно вызывают у нее веселье. Мертвые это мертвые, тем, кто дышит полной грудью, они ни к чему, любит приговаривать она. И никогда не сознается, что раньше часто видела привидение своего отца, пропавшего без вести соламнийского рыцаря.

— Оба хороши, — её губы складываются в знаменитую кривую улыбку, — что Стил, что ты. Один за полоумным братцем присматривает, другой пол загробной жизни за эльфийкой таскается! И ладно бы за той, второй. Она хоть Королевой стала, не то что эта.

«Эльхана меня не зовет», — думает Стурм, стараясь вспомнить, когда осознал тот факт, что она перестала в нем нуждаться. То ли когда Эльхана Звездный Ветер все-таки похоронила свой Камень-Звезду, то ли когда выходила замуж во благо своего народа.

Кажется, что с того момента, когда он увидел её впервые, прошла целая вечность. И еще больше — когда отдал ей свое сердце.

— Клянусь Такхизис, эта эльфийка та еще стерва! Это ж надо так цеплять мужиков, чтобы они и после смерти за ней ходили! Да как только Танис посмел променять меня на неё?!

Стурм, наконец, не выдерживает, громко отодвигает стул и покидает таверну. Убивать Китиару бесполезно: он уже и пытаться перестал, все равно они оба — мертвы, поэтому молчание остается лучшим оружием.

Она выходит вслед за ним, буравя своим пронзительным взглядом, но подойти не решается. А через пару секунд незаметно исчезает, чтобы вернуться. Не завтра, так через пару дней. У неё впереди целая вечность, и нет никого, кто бы ждал ее здесь, по эту сторону смерти.

Стурм вспоминает Лорану, оставшуюся там, среди живых, такую же одинокую и растерянную, и ему на мгновение кажется, что между ними намного больше общего, чем думает Китиара.

Лорана так и не привыкла, что он погиб: каждый раз, когда ей предстоит тяжелая битва, она вспоминает тот страшный бой. И его — одиноко стоящего на башне. В такие минуты Стурм с горечью понимает, что сделал ошибку — когда-то давным-давно подтвердив слова Лораны, тем самым невольно став на ее сторону и не позволив Танису отослать маленькую, испуганную эльфийку домой. А ведь кто знает, как бы все повернулось: глядишь, и не снились бы ей всю жизнь кошмары о войне и смерти.

«Сам виноват! Нашел кого оставлять командовать, пока сам пафосно позволил себя убить!», — сказала бы Кит и была бы абсолютно права. Если бы не Стурм, Лорана не стала бы Золотым Полководцем и не отправляла бы людей на смерть.

И смогла бы спокойно спать, не вскакивая в холодном поту по ночам. Стурм иногда приходит к ней во снах, стараясь вселить уверенность, но получается плохо. В душе у него крепнет чувство, что скоро они увидятся и смогут отправиться к Танису. Это пугает и радует одновременно. 

Ветер треплет полы старого плаща, когда появляется задумчивый Стил. С матерью он старается не встречается, нарочно находя себе неотложные дела при ее появлении. Хотя откуда у мертвых могут быть дела.

— Пап? 

— Твоя мать считает, что мы с тобой зря таскаемся за живыми, — пожимает плечами Стурм.

— Что б я вообще понимал, почему ты ее слушаешь! — так знакомо кривит губы Стил. — Тоже мне, выдумал! Пошли, там тебя Лорана ждёт. Да и мне нужно посмотреть, как Палин.

Удивительно, но именно младший сын Карамона и Тики смог изменить Стила, заставить его принять тьму и свет внутри себя, примерить враждующие половинки души. Стурм благодарен Палину, пусть тот хоть трижды похож на Рейстлина.

— Кит говорит, что живым до нас дела нет. Как и нам до них, — Стил, похоже, не ожидал таких слов, потому что удивленно останавливается.

— Чушь! Да она сама за своим эльфом каждый день следит! Ничего не пропускает! — звучит фантастически, хотя и объясняет слегка необычное поведение Кит. — Все надеется, что его скоро убьют, и вот тогда уж она отыграется! Нашел кого слушать, пап.

Он знакомо встряхивает вьющимися волосами и нетерпеливо тянет Стурма за собой, вперед, туда, где на Кринне их ждут живые.

Стурм с любовью смотрит на сына и искренне желает Даламару Ардженту долгих лет жизни, потому что темному эльфу молчание уж точно не поможет. Слишком долго Китиара была одна, слишком долго ждала своего часа.

Да и некоторым живым лучше не встречаться с мертвыми. Даже при жизни.

«Я встречу Лорану сам», — говорит Танис перед уходом.

И Стурм не может не согласиться: некоторым мертвым лучше не встречаться с живыми. Даже после смерти.


End file.
